The present invention relates to filters for filtering fluids in a work apparatus such as an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for releasing an filter assembly from a filter cap of a filter assembly.
Certain fluid filtering assemblies include a replaceable filter element that is housed within a housing that is secured to an internal combustion engine. Typically, a bottom portion of the housing is secured to, or integral with, the engine block. A top portion of the housing, or filter cap, is detachable from the bottom portion of the housing to allow the filter element to be replaced when it has met its useful service life.
One problem associated with the replacement of the filter element is the removal of the filter element from the filter cap. For example, it is often necessary to forcibly remove the filter element from the filter cap. Such forcible removal may be performed by hand or by a potentially destructive manner such as by the use of a screwdriver or pair of pliers. Moreover, in certain cases where the filter element cannot be readily removed from the filter cap, both the filter element and the cap are discarded thereby frustrating certain of the advantages relating to the use of an environmental filter (e.g., the reusability of the filter cap).
Such difficulty in the removal of the filter element also leads to other complications. For example, difficulty in the removal of the filter element tends to cause undesirable fluid dispersion (e.g., oil spillage) during the removal process thereby necessitating cleanup of the work area.